


May the Force Be With You

by southofthesky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, but nothing is romantic, gender neutral reader, i don't explain them, reader - Freeform, reader is not an ACTUAL jedi, the Star Wars franchise exists in universe, the main interactions are with lance, the paladins are fans, the reader has powers, we're here for a good time not a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southofthesky/pseuds/southofthesky
Summary: "Lance! I swear to god if you ask me one more question about Star Wars I will snap your femur in half.”You have powers that remind the paladins of Star Wars. They make fun of you for it. After an incident with some pirates, you're pretty sure you're never going to live it down.





	May the Force Be With You

“Hey, do you remember that scene in _ A New Hope _ where-”

“No.” You responded, electing to read the diagnostic report Pidge had sent you earlier instead of listening to Lance. The upgraded Altean pod had been malfunctioning and they had wanted some insight on the issue. You had thought the hanger would be a safe space to read while everyone was at dinner, but Lance had other plans. 

“But it’s where Luke trains with the-”

“Nope.” You cut him off again, flipping to the next page of the report. Nothing had seemed wrong so far, but it was getting harder to focus with Lance’s nasally voice grating against your ears.

“I know you’ve seen the movie! Now-”

“Lance! I swear to god if you ask me one more question about _ Star Wars _ I will snap your femur in half.” Her eyes darted up to meet his, watching in victory as he gulped comically. “Now please, let me read.”

Lance sulked off to a different part of the hanger and you went back to your report, but now you couldn’t concentrate. Ever since you had been shot up to space in the Blue Lion, you had begun to demonstrate weird superpowers. With the right amount of concentration, you had telekinetic abilities, but the more you used them, the more your powers grew into something straight out of the famous franchise. Lance was convinced that Jedi were real and you were one. No matter how many times Allura told him no, he wouldn’t shut up about it, and now it was everyone’s favorite joke. They’d call you Skywalker or say ‘may the force be with you’ as you passed each other in the hallways. Even Coran started doing it.

You knew exactly what scene Lance was talking about. You had loved the _ Star Wars _ movies back on Earth and watched them with your dad all the time as a child. You had joined the Galaxy Garrison because you wanted to be just like the rebel pilots. Now you were actually in space with Lance begging you to act out the scene where Luke trains his forces skills blindfolded on the Millenium Falcon, and you couldn’t help but be a little tempted.

Steeling yourself, you focused back in on the report. If you gave in now, you would never hear the end of the jokes.

* * *

A few days after the event in the hanger, they landed the Castle ship on a forest planet to replenish their supplies and take a break. The entire crew had backed off of the _ Star Wars _ jokes after you threatened to break Lance’s leg (although you said things like that constantly so you didn’t quite understand what was different this time). Seeing their quick stop as an opportunity to corner Lance and force him to tell you what was going on with everyone, you quickly volunteered to go with him to gather Hunk’s grocery list from the nearby town.

Unfortunately for you, the citizens you had thought pointed you in the right direction had actually sent you straight into the den of some Galran pirates that you and Lance had to fight by yourselves because he’d managed to leave his helmet on the Blue Lion. You had fought back, but you were grossly outnumbered and easily overpowered by the band of thugs. Now you were both tied to chairs, hoping that the team would realize Hunk’s grocery list wasn’t _ that _ long.

“Once I kill you and your little friend here, me and my boys are going to steal your lion and take it straight to the emperor,” taunted the lead pirate, you couldn’t remember his name. Something that sounded a little too close to Snorlax. “Then we’ll be welcomed back to empire with honor!”

As he continued to monologue on his tragic backstory, you were working on your restraints. It took a lot of your willpower to ignore what he was saying about his mother never loving him and focus on the way the ropes were twisted around your wrists instead. Of course, once you were untied, you didn’t have a lot of options. You hadn’t brought your sword into town and you were pretty sure if you tried to drag one of the pirate’s guns toward you, you would just pull along the entire pirate by the belt. That left you with grabbing Lance’s bayard from the nearby table and hoping that it would activate for you. Allura had never covered if they would work for someone that wasn’t a paladin, but it was also currently your only hope. _ God, was that an internal Star Wars reference? _

“-so you see, I had to kill my brother, otherwise I would never have gotten a chance with Ja’nn.” The final tie slipped through its loop and the rope hit the floor, catching Snorlax’s attention. “Hey, how did you-”

You didn’t give him time to finish, jumping to your feet and jumping at him. He sidestepped your move, spinning around to face you again. The three cronies that had stayed behind to help guard you surrounded you as well. Out of options, you reached your hand out, eyes on the bayard. A pirate began to lurch towards you, but he stopped short as the bayard zipped past his face and into your outstretched hand. For a split second you thought that nothing was going to happen, but then there was a flash of light and a low hum filled the air.

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me,” you said, regarding the weapon in your hand. The first pirate fired at you and you swung your sword up to block the hit. The sword made a sound you’d heard a hundred times as it moved through the air, before causing the blast to ricochet back towards the man that fired it. The rest of the group stared, unable to process what exactly they’d just seen. You tightened your grip around the cylindrical base of your new sword. _ This is going to be fun. _

You took advantage of the pirates' shock and struck out at the one that had fired on you, slicing the barrel of his gun in half. He jumped at you, but you were in your element now, easily dodging his swipe and knocking him on the back of the head with the butt of your weapon. You swung around to meet the blade of your second opponent, but the force of his swing simply caused his weapon to be sliced through by your own. He stumbled back in fear, but your hand jut forward and back quickly, sending him sailing over your head into the one trying to sneak up behind you. You leveled your sword at Snorlax.

“I’m going to take the Blue Paladin and leave now. You and your boys can find a different planet to terrorize.” He nodded quickly before dropping his ax and skittering out of the room. Turning to Lance, you saw that he had broken free of his bonds and was just staring at you, eyes wide like saucers and a larger than life grin on his face. _ Oh god. _

“YoU hAvE a LiGhTsAbEr??!?!”

* * *

“This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done as a team, and I’m including the time Lance got the Blue Lion stolen because he thought Nyma was hot,” you grumbled. You couldn’t see a thing through the blindfold Allura had provided you with and you didn’t like being deprived of one of your senses. Especially for demeaning stuff like this.

“Shut up and show us your moves, Skywalker!” called Pidge from above. After you and Lance had returned from your shopping trip, he had told everyone about what happened with the bayard when you fought against the pirates. Now, you were blindfolded on the Castle-ship, the definitely-not-a-lightsaber humming in your hands as you waited for the drone to start firing on you. As if the force thought it was funny, the drone fired, hitting you squarely in the shoulder, leaving you hissing in pain. The team cheered you on as you raised the saber, listening and waiting. You heard the drone fire up again, but you weren’t quite fast enough as you turned, the shot nailing you in the side. 

“I’m pretty sure Luke Skywalker didn’t take this much of a beating in the movie!” Lance’s voice teased from above, You were about ready to send the bayard flying at his face. You gritted your teeth, taking a deep breath. You could do this. It was just a drone. You’d already done this with a real gun. This was going to be a walk in the park.

A shot fired, and your saber was right there to catch it. The drone began to fire more frequently, but you were right there with it, pace for pace, blasts bouncing off the glowing blade and into the Castle’s walls. Whoops and hollers came from above, but you focused on the drone and where it was moving. It began to charge a shot and you swung your blade quickly, hitting the blast it fired as wild screams fell down from the balcony of the training deck. Ripping your blindfold off, you found the drone laying damaged on the ground. You had sent its shot straight back to it. You really were Luke Skywalker, huh?

“That was amazing! Oh my god!” Hunk excitedly yelled as he ran at you, wrapping you into a tight hug and causing you to drop Lance’s bayard. “Do you think you’d have different saber colors for each of our bayards? Do you think they’d be different types of lightsabers? A double-sided one would be so cool! Or like, that fold out one Rey had in episode nine? Wow!”

You laughed at how excited he was as you exchanged high fives with the rest of the team. Even Allura and Coran were pumped up and they had never seen the films. Lance wrapped you in a tight hug before pulling back, squeezing your shoulders, a serious look crossing his face. “Now about the scene in _ The Force Awakens _ when Kylo Ren freezes the blaster shot-”

What had you gotten yourself into?


End file.
